1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soil cap for a garden, vegetation, or lawn sprinkler to prevent soil and debris from falling into a sprinkler or pipe line system during installation of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the installation of residential, commercial and golf course sprinkler systems trenches are usually dug for the pipes. On the pipes at predetermined locations pipe risers are installed and on top of the pipe risers sprinkler housings are usually threaded into place.
Usually the sprinkler housings during installation do not include sprinkler heads but are open. This is initially done so that should there be any soil or other debris that falls into the line or system, water may be turned on and the system flushed or purged. Also, it is done because it may not be known during installation what type of sprinkler head is required for a particular application.
In order to offer some form of protection against soil and debris entering the system during construction, duct tape in the past has been put over the sprinkler housing opening. This however has required the landscape contractor and employees to take additional time in going around through the system applying the tape.
The other type of previous action has been to not cover the housings with anything and leave it to chance that soil and debris would not fall into the lines.